


A lion.

by poetenvater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetenvater/pseuds/poetenvater
Summary: Something I wrote for my best friend.Depressionwise.





	A lion.

A girl was sitting by the sea.  
The waves were high this day, almost  
seemed stubborn, resisting the strong winds at this day.  
The clouds drifting carelessly through the grey sky, sun  
peeking out here and there a little.  
It was exciting, allthough the girl didn't seem to care about  
anything of it.  
Steven didn't understand, because even it was a little  
uncomfortable out there, it would've been fun to watch the weather.  
It was this kind of phenomenon where at some places it rained  
and you stayed dry, whereas 10 feet away the sun would shine  
on the beach and the sand was glittering.  
She sat there for 10 minutes.  
30 minutes.  
An hour.  
His favourite show was on, but he couldn't bear it.  
"Hey."  
She looked up, brows arching up, asking herself who had interrupted  
her silent all-alone sit in.  
He took that as permission to join her and sat down.  
She didn't say anything.  
There was silence between them for a few moments, which grew to minutes.  
"Did you realise, a few feet beneath you, there is this sunny spot!"  
That made her look up, right there where Steven was pointing at.  
A smile, but not a true one. It was sad and worn out.  
The one you'd use for strangers. But Steven saw it.  
"If you're sitting here the whole day, you're never going to be in the sunny spot!"  
"I don't want to." she said, almost giving off a tired shrug.  
"I know how you feel-" he began, but she interrupted him  
"No. No you don't. You don't even know me."  
Silence.  
He suddenly stood up, only her eyes followed that movement.  
"No. That's true, young Lady! I don't know you." He paused, so long it almost seemed that was  
the last thing he was gonna say.  
"But, I know how you feel. You can't get up. You aren't lazy or anything, but you're sad.  
Kinda. You doon't want to eat your favourite ice cream, because it would taste awful, because  
you feel awful. And nothing seems to help."  
She was listening. Looking up again.  
"You know. Maybe I don't know your story, or anything about you, buuut, sometimes all you need is  
a little push from a friend. Or someone. Another perspective. Because even if you're  
feeling the same in the sunlight what you're feeling here, the sunlight is at least warm."  
He offered her his hand, and with a little hesitaion, she took it.  
Pulling her on the feet with all he had, because she was way taller than him, he was dragging her  
with him .  
It was indeed warmer in the sun.  
"See?"  
She wasn't feeling better all of the sudden, but she wasn't alone anymore. Or cold.  
"Cmmon! Let's watch some clouds and see if we can see something in them!"  
"... A lion."


End file.
